


Une preuve d'amour

by Myify



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-09-06 23:27:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20299684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Myify/pseuds/Myify
Summary: Lucy avait cru qu'elle pouvait garder certains secrets mais elle ne pouvait pas esquiver l'oeil expert de Mirajane. Même si la barmaid avait elle aussi ses secrets...





	1. Première partie

L’après-midi était déjà bien entamée quand Lucy arriva à la guilde. Elle dit bonjour à tout le monde et se dirigea au bar où se trouvait la jolie Mirajane.

Lucy : “Salut Mira, un jus de fruit s’il te plaît.”  
Mirajane : “Tout de suite !”  
Lucy : “Rah, il faut vraiment que je trouve une mission pour payer mon loyer sinon ma propriétaire va me mettre dehors…”  
Mirajane : “T’en fais pas Lucy, je suis sûre que Natsu va trouver un truc pour toi. Sinon dis moi, il était chez toi hier soir ?”  
Lucy : “O-oui tu le connais, il arrive toujours à trouver un moyen de rentrer ahahah...Mais pourquoi tu me demandes ça ?”  
Mirajane : “Quelque chose me dit que vous avez passé une bonne soirée tous les deux…!”

Le visage de Lucy devint rouge écarlate. Le mage de feu est effectivement venu et une chose en entraînant une autre, la soirée s’est terminée sur l’oreiller. Néanmoins, elle s’est réveillée seule ce matin et ne l’a pas revu depuis. En y repensant, elle pris soudain un air triste.

Mirajane : “Lucy ?”  
Lucy : “Désolée Mira, il faut que j’y aille, Reby voulait me voir à propos d’un bouquin je te laisse !”

La démone n’a même pas eu le temps de répondre qu’elle était déjà loin. Mais toute cette histoire ne faisait que tourner en boucle dans sa tête. Il faut qu’elle en parle. 

Lucy : “Reby ! Oh tiens, Gajeel est là aussi ?......”

Gajeel s’était mis à fixer la constellationniste de manière intense, chose qui n’était jamais arrivée jusqu’à présent.

Gajeel : “Tu sens la salamandre.”

Finalement, le sujet arriva sur la table plus vite qu’elle ne l’avait prévu. 

Reby : “QUOI ?!”  
Lucy : “Pas si fort Reby !”  
Reby : “Oups, désolée ! Pardon mais Gajeel t’es sûr de toi ? Ca voudrait quand même dire qu’ils ont…”  
Gajeel : “Affirmatif. Ils ont couché ensemble.”  
… : “Je le savais ! Erza ! Jubia !”

C’est alors que trois personnes firent irruption dans la discussion. Gajeel sentit le complot féminin et décida de s’éclipser.

Lucy : “Mirajane, c’était pas la peine de ramener toutes les filles pour ça !”  
Mirajane : “Et louper le scoop de l’année ? C’est hors de question. De toute façon, tu n’aurais pas pu sortir de la guilde sans avouer que toi et Natsu vous l’avez fait.”  
Jubia : “Ça veut dire que Jubia n’a plus de rivale amoureuse !”  
Erza : “F-félicitations à v-vous…hum. Mais est-ce qu’elle a la marque ?”  
Reby : “Ah oui c’est vrai !”  
Lucy : “Que j’ai quoi ?”  
Mirajane : “Elle l’a.”  
Lucy : “...”  
Jubia : “...”  
Erza : “...”  
Reby : “...”  
Mirajane : “...”  
Toutes les filles sauf Lucy : “AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!”  
Lucy : “Est-ce que quelqu’un veut bien m’expliquer ce qu’il se passe ?!”  
Reby : “Écoute Lucy, il faut que tu saches que Natsu t’a mordu hier soir. Tu ne l’as pas senti et c’est normal, mais elle a une signification particulière. C’est un rituel chez les chasseurs de dragons lors qu’ils s’accouplent pour la première fois avec leur âme soeur.”  
Lucy : “Vous me faites une blague.”

*vaisselle qui se brise*

Le groupe était à présent silencieux face à une Mirajane bouche bée. Sa surprise lui avait fait lâcher le plateau qu’elle avait dans les mains et de nombreux de bouts de verre jonchaient à présent le sol.

Mirajane : “Je dois y aller. Lisanna, remplace moi pour le service !”  
Lisanna : “Attends Mira où est-ce que tu vas ?”  
Mirajane : “Je te raconterai plus tard, ne t’en fais pas pour moi…”

Elle adressa un sourire rassurant à sa soeur avant de quitter le bâtiment.

Reby : “Encore une qui a omis de nous dire certaines choses, on verra ça plus tard. Lucy si tu ne me crois pas regarde par toi-même.”

Jubia tendit alors un miroir à la blonde et elle découvrit cette fameuse morsure dans son cou. Elle passa doucement ses doigts dessus, comme pour se rendre compte qu’elle existait. Soudain, elle se rendit compte d’un détail.

Lucy : “Attendez, comment ça se fait que je sois la seule à ne pas savoir ça ?”  
Jubia : “Jubia l’a vu dans un article de magazine, c’est tellement romantique !”  
Erza : “J’étais à la table voisine quand Gajeel et Reby en ont parlé…”  
Reby : “Je l’ai appris en feuilletant un vieux livre que j’ai acheté récemment alors je voulais vérifier l’information auprès d’un chasseur de dragons.”  
Lucy : “...”  
Erza : “Du coup vous êtes ensemble avec Natsu ?”  
Lucy : “J’en sais rien… Quand je me suis réveillée ce matin, il était déjà parti et je ne l’ai pas vu de la journée…”  
Reby : “A tous les coups, lui non plus ne doit pas savoir ce que ça veut dire.”  
Erza : “Il faut aller le chercher, on ne peut pas laisser Lucy comme ça !”  
Jubia : “Oui allons-y !”  
Lucy : “Laissez tomber les filles, c’est pas grave.”  
Reby : “T’es sûre ?”  
Lucy : “Oui ne vous en faites pas. Il faut juste que je me repose et ça ira mieux demain.”

Elle dit au revoir à ses amies en les rassurant mais le sourire qu’elle tentait d’afficher marquait encore plus sa tristesse.  
Toutes ces informations en même temps lui ont donné mal au crâne et elle devait se reposer. Sauf qu’en passant le pas de la porte, elle se rappela d’un détail.

… : “Yo, Luce !”

Natsu était assis sur son canapé, tout souriant. D’habitude, elle aurait simplement lancé un Lucy kick, mais cette fois elle enchaîna les coups et les paroles. Elle criait qu’il squattait tout le temps chez elle, qu’elle en avait marre, et ça durait plus que d’habitude. Il lui demanda d’abord d’arrêter, que c’était pas grave, qu’elle devait se calmer. Sauf que ça continuait toujours, et qu’elle dit la phrase ultime.

Lucy : “T’ES VRAIMENT QU’UN GAMIN NATSU !”

Il se figea instantanément. Après ce qu’ils avaient vécu la veille, elle lui balance toutes ces méchancetés et le chasse comme si c’était un parasite. Elle lui avait dit 100 fois, mais les choses avaient changé depuis hier… enfin pour lui mais pas pour elle apparemment.

Natsu : “...je m’en vais…”

C’était maintenant à Lucy d’arrêter de bouger. Son regard suivait les mouvements de Natsu, et son coeur battait à tout rompre. Elle n’avait pas contrôlé sa nervosité et ça l’a mené à le blesser. Il était maintenant assis dans l’encadrement de la fenêtre et hésita une seconde. Seconde qu’elle saisissa sans hésiter.

Lucy : “Natsu attends.”  
Natsu : “...”  
Lucy : “Je….Il faut que je te parle de quelque chose. Hier soir, toi et moi, c’était…”  
Natsu : “Lucy, si c’est encore pour me dire quelque chose de méchant, je préfère qu’on en reste là et partir.”  
Lucy : “Non, tu ne comprends pas ! ...Hier tu m’as laissé une trace.”

Lucy passa sa main dans ses cheveux et dévoila la morsure.

Lucy : “Est-ce que tu sais ce que ça veut dire ?”  
Natsu : “...peut-être ?”

Il fuyait Lucy du regard à cause de la gêne mais il ne tarda pas à lui faire face quand il la sentit s’approcher de lui.

Natsu : “Qu’est-ce que tu fais Lu- Aïe !”

Natsu arborait maintenant une trace similaire à celle de la jeune femme. Elle s’était penché sur son cou et avait planté ses canines dans sa peau.

Lucy : “Même si elle ne durera pas autant que la tienne, je voulais marquer mon territoire. Et te montrer que je t’aime.”

Elle ponctua sa phrase par un tendre baiser et Natsu y répondit avec joie. Il allait enfin pouvoir garder sa Luce pour lui tout seul. Happy lui, s’était assoupi sur le lit de la constellationniste et les amoureux décidèrent de le rejoindre. Ils se retrouvèrent vite tous les trois endormis et blottis les uns contre les autres.

Le lendemain en arrivant à la guilde, ils décidèrent de faire la fête en l’honneur du nouveau couple. Même si très vite, la situation se transforma en bataille générale. La bonne humeur régnait mais quelque chose manquait.

Lucy : “Dites, quelqu’un a vu Mira ?”  
Kinana : “C’est moi qui ai ouvert la guilde ce matin et je ne l’ai pas encore vu.”  
Lisanna : “Elle n’est pas non plus rentrée à la maison hier soir, ça m’inquiète.”  
Elfman : “Il faut qu’on la retrouve ! Allons-y les gars !”  
Natsu : “C’est par-”

*Boum*

Natsu venait de recevoir un grand coup sur la tête. Tout le monde se stoppa donc pour se tourner vers son assaillant.

… : “Personne ne va chercher Mirajane.”  
Erza : “Mais maître, elle est peut-être en danger !”  
Makarof : “Je sais où elle se trouve, alors retournez à vos tâches et ne vous inquiétez pas.”  
Natsu : “J’y vais quand même !”  
Makarof : “Très bien mon garçon, mais si tu fais ça je serai contraint de t’enfermer à nouveau.”  
Natsu : “.......Grey viens te battre !”  
Makarof : “C’est bien ce que je me disais.”

Le maître sourit face à la réaction de ses enfants, il était fier de voir qu’ils se protégaient les uns les autres. Mais il y a certaines affaires qu’il faut laisser aux personnes concernées.  
Il faudra attendre la fin de la matinée pour que la mage face son apparition.

Toute la guilde : “MIRAJANE !”

Elle avait à peine passé la porte d’entrée qu’elle se retrouva encerclée.

Mirajane : “Bonjour à tous, désolée de vous avoir inquiété…”  
Lisanna : “Tu es partie presque une journée entière ! Qu’est-ce qu’il s’est passé ?”  
Mirajane : “En fait …”

*flash back*

Reby : “... la première fois avec leur âme soeur.”

*vaisselle qui se brise*

La situation avait beau s’être passée il y a un moment, elle s’en rappelait dans les moindres détails. Sauf qu’à l’époque, elle ne connaissait pas un détail. Ce détail.

Mirajane : “Je dois y aller. Lisanna, remplace moi pour le service !”  
Lisanna : “Attends Mira où est-ce que tu vas ?”  
Mirajane : “Je te raconterai plus tard, ne t’en fais pas pour moi…”

C’est maintenant dans les rues de Magnolia que Mirajane courait. Elle n’avait pas réfléchi à ce qu’elle allait dire ni ce qu’elle allait faire. Et c’est donc silencieuse et haletante qu’elle s’arrêta devant une porte. Est-ce que c’était vraiment une bonne idée de venir ici ? Les choses ont sûrement changé depuis le temps… Elle devait en avoir le coeur net.

*toc toc toc*

… : “Mira ? Qu’est-ce que tu fais là ?”  
Mirajane : “Luxus, il faut qu’on discute.”

En voyant son regard déterminé, il comprit que le sujet était sérieux voire délicat et il la fit entrer.

Mirajane : “Il y a quelques mois, on s’était retrouvés chez toi à cause d’une tempête. On avait réussir à se retenir pendant tout ce temps mais cette fois là, que tous les deux, on a craqué. C’était une soirée merveilleuse. Et le lendemain j’ai découvert ça.”

Sa main se posa sur son épaule et elle fit glisser la bretelle de sa robe. Apparut alors une trace de morsure. Luxus se crispa. Il ne pensait pas que cette histoire allait ressortir un jour. Sauf que cette fois c’était pour des explications.

Mirajane : “Lucy est arrivée avec une trace similaire ce matin, et Gajeel a senti l’odeur de Natsu sur elle. Reby et les autres filles ont expliqué ce que c’était… Luxus, pourquoi tu ne m’as rien dit ?”  
Luxus : “Quand je t’ai mordu, j’ai su pourquoi. Et j’ai réalisé que c’était toi. Mais ça me paraissait complètement fou, je n’arrivais pas à y croire. On ne s’était jamais posé de questions sur nous et ce que ça représentait. Tout ce qu’on avait tous les deux, en plus de cette soirée, c’était notre premier baiser...”

Une larme venait de couler sur la joue de Mirajane. Toutes les émotions qu’elle avait ressenti envers le mage de foudre étaient en train de refaire surface.

Mirajane : “Tu t’en souviens après tout ce temps ?”  
Luxus : “C’était il y a un an mais je m’en rappelle comme si c’était hier. Le regard que tu avais...Ta main sur mon bras... La sensation de tes lèvres sur les miennes... J’aurais dû me douter de quelque chose. Parce que je n’ai jamais réussi à oublier ces souvenirs avec toi, Mira.”

Tout en disant cela, Luxus s’était rapproché d’elle et le visage de la démone était à présent couvert de larmes. Néanmoins, c’était bien un sourire de joie qu’elle avait sur le visage. Il lui prit alors doucement les mains et l’embrassa.

*Fin du flash back*

Toute la guilde : “..............”  
Lisanna : “.....Mais du coup, vous êtes en couple ?”  
… : “En couple n’est pas le terme exact.”  
Toute la guilde : “Luxus !”  
Luxus : “Le vieux, j’aimerais avoir ton accord…”

Makarof réfléchit un instant, puis hocha la tête en signe d’approbation. Les pas du blond se dirigeant vers Mirajane résonnaient dans toute la salle. Et lorsque qu’il lui fit face, il mit un genou à terre.


	2. Deuxième partie

Mirajane se réveilla lentement. Elle se sentait faible et avait du mal à ouvrir les yeux. Petit à petit, elle réussit à distinguer les détails de ce qui l’entourait. Des draps, un lit, des fleurs et un bras… Un bras ?! Elle se frotta les yeux avec sa seule main de libre, l’autre étant accaparée par la personne qui était près d’elle. C’était une main grande et puissante. Son regard continua jusqu’à apercevoir une tignasse blonde. Avec une telle couleur de cheveux, il ne pouvait s’agir que d’une seule personne…

Mirajane : “Luxus…?”

Que faisait-il ici ? Le jeune homme avait l’air épuisé, son visage était tendu et les cernes sous ses yeux montraient qu’il n’avait dormi que très peu, voire pas du tout. Et elle, que faisait-elle ici ? En tournant la tête, elle vit un bouquet de fleurs sur la table de chevet ainsi qu’une enveloppe.  
En voulant se redresser pour la saisir, elle toussa et réveilla Luxus.

Luxus : “...le vieux c’est toi ?...”

Il tourna la tête en direction du bruit et écarquilla les yeux quand il la vit.

Mirajane : “Bonjour Luxus.”

Elle n’avait aucune idée de ce qu’il se passait, et pourtant elle affichait un grand sourire. Il mit encore un instant avant de se ressaisir.

Luxus : “Salut Mira. Comment tu te sens ?”  
Mirajane : “Un peu fatiguée mais ça va…Comment j’ai atterri ici ?”  
Luxus : “Tu t’es évanouie à la fin du service, le jour du festival. Ca fait 3 jours que tu dors à cause du surmenage. Polyussica a fait un bilan chaque matin et le reste du temps, les membres de la guilde se sont relayés pour veiller sur toi.”  
Mirajane : “Mais ce soir-là j’étais restée seule à la guilde après que tout le monde soit parti. Même le maître n’était plus là. Alors qui m’a amené ici ?”  
Luxus : “Euh…Je…”

La porte s’ouvrit soudainement et Makarof entra.

Makarof : “Enfin, tu es réveillée. Luxus ?”  
Luxus : “Elle a récupéré presque toute sa magie.”  
Makarof : “Très bien mon garçon, vas te reposer maintenant.”

En se levant, Luxus lâcha la main de la démone qui était restée dans la sienne même après son réveil. Avant de quitter la pièce, il se tourna vers son grand-père.

Luxus : “Par rapport à ce qu’il s’est passé…”  
Makarof : “Ne t’en fais pas, ils n’en sauront rien.”  
Luxus : “Merci.”

Les paroles du mage de foudre intriguèrent Mirajane.

Mirajane : “Maître, qu’est-ce qu’il se pa-”  
Lisanna : “Mirajane, tu vas bien ?! En arrivant à la guilde le lendemain du festival, on nous a prévenu de ton accident. On était si inquiets, heureusement quelqu’un t’as trouvé et s’est occupé de toi en attendant que Polyussica vienne.”  
Elfman : “Notre grande soeur est guérie !”

Ils se jetèrent sur elle, et le reste de la guilde déboula à son tour dans la chambre. Certains sautaient de joie, d’autres encore pleuraient à chaudes larmes. Mais tout le monde fut poussé dehors, la patiente avait besoin de calme tout comme la personne qui devait l’inspecter une dernière fois afin que s’assurer que son état est stable.

Makarof : “Mirajane, passe dans mon bureau quand tu as fini.”

C’est donc 20 min plus tard que la mage aux cheveux blancs se retrouva seule avec le maître.

Mirajane : “Avant tout, je tiens à m’excuser pour l’agitation que j’ai causée. Vous vous êtes tous inquiétés pour moi.”  
Makarof : “Tu n’as pas à t’en vouloir. Cependant, si tu tiens à présenter des excuses à quelqu’un, ce n’est pas à moi que tu devrais le faire. Il y a quelqu'un qui s’est soucié de toi bien plus que quiconque.”

Pour accompagner ses paroles, il lui tendit une enveloppe. C’est celle qui se trouvait avec le bouquet de fleurs.

Makarof : “Elle est de Luxus.”  
Mirajane : “...et les fleurs ?”  
Makarof : “Il voulait que la première chose que tu vois à ton réveil soit quelque chose que tu aimes.”

En repensant à ce qu’elle a vu en premier à son réveil, ses joues se teintèrent de rose.

Mirajane : “Lisanna m’a raconté qu’on s’était occupé de moi avant la venue de Polyussica.”  
Makarof : “C’est exact. Quelques temps après être parti de la guilde, j’ai reçu un appel sur ma lacrima. Luxus avait entendu du bruit et t’avais trouvé sur le sol, c’est là que tu as fait un malaise. Il ne percevait quasiment plus de magie en toi et tu ne te réveillais toujours pas au bout de quelques minutes, il sentait uniquement ta respiration. Malheureusement à cette heure-ci, on ne pouvait pas faire grand chose et il avait décidé de s’occuper de toi pendant la nuit, au cas où ton état se dégraderait. Luxus t’avait emmené à l’infirmerie et ne t’avait pas quitté des yeux une seconde. Ca a été comme ça les 3 autres nuits qui ont suivi. Il venait lorsqu’il ne restait plus personne et partait aux premiers rayons du soleil pour que personne ne le voit.”

Elle n’en revenait pas de tout ce qu’il avait fait pour elle. Est-ce que ça serait lui dont parlait le maître concernant les excuses ? Soudainement, Mirajane se rappela d’une chose.

Mirajane : “Maître, est-ce que vous auriez entendu des histoires sur les chasseurs de dragons et le rituel de la morsure ?”  
Makarof : “De quoi parles-tu mon enfant ?”  
Mirajane : “Oh, euh… Ca ne fait rien. Et sinon, des couples se sont formés en mon absence ?”  
Makarof : “Je sais à quel point tu aimerais que des mages se rapprochent mais non, il n’a rien eu de tout ça. Pourquoi ces questions ?”  
Mirajane : “Apparemment, ce que j’ai pris pour la réalité n’était qu’un rêve ahahah…”

Elle était devenue nerveuse et balayait le sol du regard. C’était donc son imagination, Lucy ne s’est jamais faite mordre par Natsu et elle par Luxus, sa demande en mariage n’a jamais existé...Pourtant, tout avait paru si naturel et évident dans sa tête… Il fallait qu’elle se ressaisisse, alors elle prit une grande inspiration.

Mirajane : “J’aurais une dernière chose à vous demander...”  
Makarof : “Je t’écoute.”  
Mirajane : “Qu’est-ce que je peux faire pour le remercier ?”  
Makarof : “Et si tu lui disais la vérité ?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merci d'avoir lu, j'espère que vous avez aimé !  
Allez bisouuuu~


	3. Troisième partie

Sur le chemin qui la menait jusqu’à chez elle, Mirajane décida d’ouvrir l’enveloppe. Le message qui était à l’intérieur reflétait bien la personnalité de l’auteur. “Reviens vite”. Il fallait qu’ils aient une conversation. Et c’est dès le jour suivant qu’elle alla le voir.

Mirajane : “Luxus, il faut qu’on parle de ce qu’il s’est passé pendant ma convalescence.”

Haussant un sourcil, il observa la mage un instant. Est-ce qu’elle était vraiment en train de… rougir ?

Luxus : “Attends moi à la porte de derrière, j’arrive.”

Ils partirent chacun de leur côté, Mirajane se rendit au point de rendez-vous et Luxus prétexta une migraine afin de ne pas éveiller les soupçons.  
Elle attendait donc patiemment que le mage de foudre la rejoigne.

Luxus : “Désolé d’avoir mis du temps, Fried m’a tenu la jambe…”

Pour la première fois, elle le voyait gêné face à elle.

Luxus : “...on va se poser chez moi, pour ne pas être dérangés… enfin, hum… si t’es d’accord.”

Elle ria de sa réaction mais c’était aussi nerveux, elle ne savait pas comment cette histoire allait finir.  
Le trajet s’est déroulé dans un silence religieux, chacun étant perdu dans ses pensées, mais ils se retrouvèrent vite devant la demeure du blond.  
Après s’être assis sur le canapé, Mirajane pris son courage à deux mains et sortie l’enveloppe de son sac.

Mirajane : “Le maître m’a donné ça hier avant que je parte.”  
Luxus : “Rah, il est pas capable de s’occuper de ses oignons celui-là.”

Si elle était au courant pour le mot, est-ce qu’elle savait pour le reste ? Il espérait que le maître n’ait pas tout avoué. Lui, le grand Luxus froid et impassible, offrant des fleurs à la si douce et si délicate Mirajane. Tout le monde à la guilde se moquerait de lui, il en était persuadé. Il regardait à présent le plafond, comme si les réponses à ses questions s’y trouvaient. Jusqu’au moment où il sentit la main de la démone se poser sur la sienne et entremêler leurs doigts.

Mirajane : “Merci d’être resté près de moi chaque nuit. J’avais l’impression de sentir ta présence quand tu étais là, alors ça m’a fait plaisir quand je t’ai vu à mon réveil.D’ailleurs, j’ai fait un rêve très étrange.”  
Luxus : “Ah bon ? Il se passait quoi ?”  
Mirajane : “Lucy était arrivée à la guilde avec une morsure que Natsu lui avait fait au cou et Reby nous avait expliqué que c’était un rituel d’accouplement chez les chasseurs de dragons et d’un coup, j’avais lâché mon plateau et j’étais allée chez t-... enfin chez moi, je m’étais souvenue que j’avais oublié de fermer à clef en partant ! Enfin tu vois, vraiment bizarre.”  
Luxus : “Je te crois pas.”  
Mirajane : “Qu-quoi ? Mais pourquoi ?!”  
Luxus : “Parce que je sais quand tu mens Mira... Mais je sais aussi comment te faire parler !”

En quelques secondes à peine, ils se retrouvèrent allongés, Luxus au dessus d’elle. Son coeur battait à tout rompre et il l’entendait très distinctement grâce à son ouïe fine. Il rapprocha son visage du sien, jusqu’à ce qu’il ne reste d’un centimètre à peine entre eux. Mirajane ferma alors les yeux, attendant un baiser...mais rien ne vint. Quand elle les ouvrit de nouveau, le mage de foudre s’était redressé et affichait un sourire satisfait. Démarra alors un assaut de chatouilles. La pauvre gesticulait dans tous les sens.

Mirajane : “Ahahah ! D’accord, je vais te le dire mais je t’en supplie, ahah, arrête !!”

Luxus se rapprocha encore une fois de la jeune femme, au même niveau que tout à l’heure c’est-à-dire très près.

Luxus : “Alors, prête à avouer ?”  
Mirajane : “...je t’ai eu…”

A peine avait-elle murmuré cette phrase qu’elle le saisit par le col de sa chemise et l’embrassa. Le geste, pourtant doux, montrait à quel point elle en avait envie. Le blond ne mit pas longtemps à y répondre, lui aussi frustré de s’être retenu pendant tout ce temps. Très vite, leurs vêtements jonchèrent le sol et ils terminèrent la soirée dans la chambre.

Le lendemain… 

Luxus : “Miraaaa, je veux pas y aller !”  
Mirajane : “T’en fais pas, ça va bien se passer, j’en suis sûre !”

Le blond n’avait fait que protester sur le chemin. Maintenant qu’il avait la belle mage pour lui tout seul, il voulait en profiter ! Mais elle n’étais pas de cet avis et l’avait traîné de force jusqu’à la guilde.

Mirajane : “De toute façon, on est arrivés donc t’as plus le choix.”

Elle lui fit un grand sourire, le tirant par le bras pour l’emmener à l’intérieur du bâtiment.

Cana : “Et comment vous savez qu’ils sont ensemble à l’heure qu’il est ?”  
Makarof : “C’est mon petit-fils, je sens ces choses là...et je les ai vu quitter la guilde en douce hier.”

Les mages présents s’excitèrent alors sur l’information que le maître venait de leur donner.

Luxus : “Hum hum !”

Soudain, tous les regards se tournèrent vers les amoureux.

Mirajane : “Bonjour tout le monde !”  
Fried : “Luxus ! Est-ce que c’est vrai ce que le maître vient de nous raconter ? T’es resté au chevet de Mirajane pendant tout ce temps ?!”

Il jura intérieurement qu’il allait lui faire bouffer sa moustache.

Luxus : “...oui.”  
Bixrow : “Bravo mon pote !”

Il lui donna une tape dans le dos et Luxus esquissa un sourire gêné. La démone était restée accrochée à son bras, preuve que la soirée s’est bien terminée entre eux et qu’ils étaient ensemble.

Lisanna : “Je suis trop contente pour vous, Mira !”

Puis arriva le frère Strauss avec sa carrure imposante, mais le visage remplit de larmes.

Elfman : “T’es un homme Luxus, un vrai !”  
Evergreen : “Ils vont être mouvementés les repas de famille.”

Elle se massait les tempes et sa remarque fit rire Mirajane. Elle n’avait pas tord, Luxus faisait parti de la famille maintenant.

Lucy : “Petite cachottière ! Tu t’es bien gardée de me parler de lui !”

La constellationniste lui avait lancé un regard plein de sous-entendus. Enfin, ce fut à Makarof de s’approcher d’eux.

Makarof : “Alors mon fiston, vous avez passé une bonne soirée ?”  
Luxus : “Si c’est pour tout raconter aux autres, t’en sauras rien. Mais vu que tout le monde adore s’amuser, on a qu’à faire un jeu ! Action ou vérité, ça vous dit ?”

Mirajane tourna ses yeux vers lui avec un air méfiant sur le visage. C’était bien le dernier qui aimait les jeux et encore moins y participer. Il avait forcément quelque chose derrière la tête, mais quoi ?  
Les mages se mirent en cercle et le jeu commença. D’abord innocent, les questions personnelles arrivèrent cependant très vite. Sachant que chacun était obligé de dire la vérité, Fried avait écrit un sort autour d’eux. Les ragots étaient donc garantis.

Cana : “Natsu ! Action ou vérité ?”  
Natsu : “Action !”  
Cana : “Tu dois...embrasser ta petite amie.”  
Grey : “Depuis quand ce crétin a une copine ?!”

Natsu tira la langue au mage de glace puis se leva pour embrasser Lucy.

Cana : “Ca fait précisément deux jours qu’ils sont ensemble !”  
Mirajane : “Quoi ? Maître, vous m’aviez pourtant dit qu’il n’y avait pas eu de nouveau couple !”  
Makarof : “C’est ce que je pensais ! Mais ils sont toujours ensemble tous les deux, difficile de voir la différence.”  
Mirajane : “Alors comment Cana est-elle au courant ?”  
Cana : “Le regard d’une femme ne trompe pas...Non je plaisante, je les ai vu s’embrasser après une de leurs nombreuses disputes.”

Lucy était devenue rouge de gêne mais Natsu souriait, fier de pouvoir montrer qu’elle n’appartenait qu’à lui. S’en suivit une nouvelle “dispute” entre les deux, ce qui fit rire tout le monde.  
Le jeu reprit de plus belle, et Luxus attendit d’avoir la main pour mettre son plan à exécution.

Lisanna : “Luxus ! Action ou vérité ?”

La vengeance avait évidemment un prix.

Luxus : “Vérité.”

En l’occurrence celui d’un aveu. Mais si c’était pour obtenir ce qu’il voulait, il était prêt à le faire sans broncher.

Lisanna : “Depuis combien de temps es-tu amoureux de ma soeur ?”  
Luxus : “A partir du jour où tu es revenue. Je ne l’avais plus vu aussi heureuse depuis deux ans et la voir comme ça m’a troublé. Elle était redevenue la Mira que je connaissais et que j’aimais.”

Il avait dit la dernière phrase les yeux plongés dans ceux de la démone et dont le coeur rata un battement. Mais l’euphorie fut de courte durée.

Luxus : “Mirajane. Action ou vérité ?”

Il l’a appelé par son prénom complet. Ca ne présageait rien de bon.

Mirajane : “Vérité.”

Et elle allait vite découvrir pourquoi.

Luxus : “Raconte-nous ton rêve.”

En plein dans le mille. Les bras croisés, il attendait patiemment que sa dulcinée entame son récit.

Lucy : “Quel rêve ?”  
Mirajane : “Il s’avère que pendant les trois jours où j’étais à l’infirmerie, j’ai fait un rêve…”

Le silence régnait dans la guilde lorsque la barmaid raconta chaque détail, notamment la partie entre Natsu et Lucy.

Mirajane : “...et quand Reby nous a donné la signification de cette morsure, j’ai couru chez Luxus.”

Bingo. Elle arriva au moment qui intéressait le mage de foudre.

Mirajane : “Luxus m’avait mordu à l’époque mais ne m’avait rien dit. On a passé la soirée ensemble et quand j’étais revenue à la guilde pour tout vous expliquer, il est arrivé et s’est mis à genoux.”

Alors c’était donc ça, elle avait rêvé d’une demande en mariage. Voilà pourquoi elle n’a rien voulu lui dire hier. Il remarqua vite qu’elle était gênée suite à cet aveu pendant que les autres chahutaient dans tous les sens. C’est donc en se levant qu’il s’adressa à elle.

Luxus : “Je dois bien avouer que je suis flatté d’apprendre que tu y pensais avant même qu’on se mette ensemble, ma chérie.”

Il s’avançait vers elle d’un pas lent mais sa démarche n’avait rien de menaçant.

Luxus : “Qui sait…”

Et c’est sans aucune difficulté qu’il souleva Mirajane, la portant telle une princesse.

Luxus : “...un jour peut-être.”

Il lui offrit un regard emplit d’amour et d’une promesse, avant de l’embrasser tendrement.

Luxus : “Bon, maintenant que j’ai obtenu ce que je voulais, on s’en va.”  
Mirajane : “Attends Luxus, on ne peut pas partir comme ça !”  
Luxus : “Oh que si, on peut ! Il est hors de question que je joue une seconde de plus à ce jeu stupide.”

Elle reconnaissait bien son amant, parfois sec mais néanmoins très attentionné avec elle. Ils partirent donc tous les deux, dans le but de savourer les moments en tête-à-tête qu’ils attendaient depuis si longtemps.

**Author's Note:**

> Merci d'avoir lu, j'espère que vous avez aimé !  
Allez bisouuuu~


End file.
